


【高兰】湖上骑士的妄想之危险记录

by Aigle_Noir



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aigle_Noir/pseuds/Aigle_Noir
Summary: 意在展示兰斯洛特卿的狂野抖m色情妄想的放飞作，虽然一些过激描写是妄想非现实，还是避雷一下吧：含有强奸（伪），半强制性行为（伪），dirty talk（伪），bdsm（伪），道具调教（伪），失禁（伪），拳交（伪），自慰（伪/真），意淫（真）
Relationships: Gawain/Lancelot, 高兰 - Relationship, 高文/兰斯洛特
Kudos: 8





	【高兰】湖上骑士的妄想之危险记录

圣诞节临近，伽勒底的众人都在欢庆的氛围中为一年一度的圣诞大餐做准备，从者高文摩拳擦掌，想要拿出一份精心设计的香料土豆泥装点盛宴的餐桌。其他钟爱厨房的从者也毫不退让，本就不宽敞的厨房挤满了来自各个文明和时代的厨艺大师。  
  
“高文卿，可以帮我挪动一下烤箱吗？这里实在太挤了，玉藻猫的尾巴扫来扫去的…”布狄卡小姐合拢双手请求帮助。  
  
“当然没问题，能帮到您这样丰满美丽的女士是我高文的荣幸。”  
  
蹲在地上捣胡椒的高文伸出buster手臂，毫不费力地拉出烤箱，将其搬到布狄卡小姐指定的地方。  
  
他回到原地时，发现原本烤箱所在的位置出现了一本可疑的袖珍记事本，看样子是从烤箱和灶台之间的缝隙中掉落的。淡紫色的封皮，书脊是线装的，似乎是伽勒底小卖部售卖的样式。“会是某个人藏在这里的菜谱？那我可要带回去研究一下。”众所周知，高文大厨擅长在短时间内制作出多人份的食物，但是在创新方面缺乏建树。  
  
高文回到房间，冲了个澡洗去身上的油烟气和香料味，舒舒服服地躺在床上打算趁等待兰斯洛特来的时间拜读一下这份“菜谱”。  
  
“居然是兰斯洛特卿的字体，这呆板的笔画我太熟悉了！等等，这写的是什么？等等，等一下……”  
  
这里记录的不是菜谱，是私人随笔，也就是日记。  
  
以下是高文读到的内容：  
  
=================================  
公元2018.11.24  
  
今天，我被高文卿强奸了。  
他把刚刚释放过三次过重湖光的我按在地上，丝毫不给我反击的机会，就这样和我在草丛里野合，不远处就是正在野餐的御主、马修和其他人。他粗大的阴茎在我身体里毫不留情地搅动，对待我简直比对待我们刚刚杀死的魔兽还残忍，难道我就该受这种折磨？  
  
  
=================================  
公元 2018.11.27  
  
今天清晨，我半睡半醒时突然感到一阵钝痛，睡在枕边的高文卿趁我意识不清醒时把他的性器塞进我身体了。我刚要张口抗议，他就开始猛烈地抽插，我睡意全无，想转过身反抗时，他竟把我的头按进枕头里。我呜呜叫着想要挣脱，身体一发力就把他的肉棒夹得更紧了，我也不想啊，可是身体就是不争气地作出反应了。  
这可让他占了上风：“兰斯洛特卿的身体真是色情啊，没睡醒的时候就这么淫荡，真是不得了。”  
我愤怒地捶枕头，可怎么也挣不脱，只能任由他粗暴挺进，身体里面火辣辣的痛，还带着一点舒服的感觉，这身体真是不争气。我羞愤地哭了，哭腔里却流露出舒服的呻吟。  
“哟，开始有感觉了啊。”  
我的脸还埋在被单里，却仿佛能看到这卑鄙的得逞者的狞笑。  
  
  
================================  
公元2018.11.29  
  
拥有一个粗暴的恋人的后果就是：前戏也能如此痛苦。  
高文卿有一双相较于体型比例偏大的手，手掌格外厚实，手指也更粗，他独特的挥剑方法还让这双手生出老茧，每次扩张时都好像有一枝刺槐伸进了我的屁股里。可是这个迟钝的家伙却毫无知觉，还总是嘲弄地说：“不愧是兰斯洛特卿，这么快就有感觉了呢，看来根本不需要前戏呢，你的小穴已经急不可耐了吧？”  
然后这个可怕的男人就把他粗得像小树一样的阴茎塞进我还没准备好的身体。  
  
  
================================  
公元2018.12.02  
  
今天，我的虐待狂恋人将我捆在椅子上，用极其可怕的方式实施了性虐待。  
我从昏沉中苏醒时嘴巴里塞着一个让我无法说话，却不停流口水的奇怪硬物（好像是叫口球？），我的身体被一种魔力特制的细丝捆在一把伽勒底标准式办公椅上，双手背在身后动弹不得，两条腿非常羞耻地大张着。  
我求他放开我，却只能发出含混不清的「呜呜」声。  
高文卿这个恶魔只是冷笑着接近我，手里拿着一个我当时没认出功能的器物。  
然而我在接下来的时间就会通过切身体验的方式认识到它的用途。那是一串直径比网球还大的肛门珠，高文卿已经把第一颗抵在了我的穴口。  
“让我看看最强的兰斯洛特卿的小穴能吞下去几颗呢？”他在我耳边吹着气说。  
紧接着他无情地将第一颗硕大的珠子推入了我的身体。我感到下体一阵钻心的疼痛，那个比起玩具倒不如说是刑具的东西就这么初步进入我的身体。我痛得剧烈喘气，呼出的空气穿过扣球上的小孔发出一声声哨音，当时感觉既痛苦又羞耻。  
下一颗的进入就更加顺畅了，但是给我带来的痛苦未减毫厘。另一颗超过身体承受能力的珠子挤进了我的内脏，体内又是一阵钝痛。很快，恶魔高文卿不顾我痛苦地扭动着的身体，将一整串肛门珠塞进我的后穴，我感觉身体要被涨破了，每一次呼吸都带来内脏受挤压的疼痛。  
“那么，让我们一口气把它们抽出来吧，兰斯洛特卿这种变态受虐狂一定会爽到升天吧。”  
「不，不行，会坏掉的。」我被拘束的口舌无法说话，只能猛烈摇头抗议，生理和恐惧的泪水从眼眶溢出。  
真的不行，说不定会脱肛，肠子会被带出来，会死的。  
结局是，高文卿真的一口气把肛门珠抽出来了，而我又一次不争气地高潮了。  
  
  
================================  
公元2018.12.03  
  
今天，我受到了前所未有的羞辱。  
御主和马修的茶会刚刚解散，我喝下的一肚子温热的红茶已经有一部分从胃流到膀胱里（由于御主的热情和马修小姐的微妙眼神，我就没能拒绝几次续杯的邀请，比平时多喝了几杯）。我正打算抄近道回房间解决内急，不料却在走廊里和高文卿撞了个满怀。  
“明明是休息时间，兰斯洛特为什么走得这么局促不安啊？”他用明摆着是要欺负人的口气问我。  
“报…抱歉，我还有别的事……”  
正当我打算找个借口溜走，高文卿用一只粗壮的手臂拦住了我。  
“趁现在太阳还没落下，我们不如好好尽兴一下吧？”  
这个男人露出那种任何人都无法拒绝的微笑，还把脸凑近，我似乎能感觉到他脸上每一根汗毛都在狡猾地抖动。我当时想，我还是能坚持到高文卿完事的，毕竟忍耐是身为骑士的美德，曾经体验过身负重伤的痛楚，一点膀胱胀痛不算什么。  
然而我低估了「意外状况」出现的可能，以及它给我带来的精神压迫。  
这一次我双手扶墙，采取后入的姿势。  
“兰斯洛特卿倒是把腿分开一点啊。”  
我顺从了他蛮横的命令，可是这下膀胱感觉更不妙了。  
高文卿一口气把他粗大的阴茎全部插进来，猛烈的突刺使我体内的尿液发出哗哗的水声，我只好紧紧收缩括约肌，连双腿都开始颤抖起来，就要无法站立。  
“怎么，兰斯洛特卿？这次夹得那么紧，是在邀请我吗？”  
话音还未落，他就开始了大幅度的抽插。我腹腔内的煎熬已经无法用通常的语言形容：先是感到下腹一阵瘙痒，仿佛几条泥鳅在体内游动，，已经有更多的尿液流入膀胱，酸胀感越来越强烈，伴随着一次次突刺，其它器官也饱受压迫，已经十二分饱胀的身体又要接受高文卿的阴茎的侵犯，痛苦可想而知。  
已经很满了，就要溢出来了。  
“高…高文卿，可不可以让我去厕所，求你……”我一只手捂着小腹，半带哭腔地央求他。  
“哦？”从他幸灾乐祸的语调不难看出，他早就注意了我的身体状况，“那可不行，兰斯洛特卿居然想在这么重要的时刻突然中断，这太残忍了！”  
明明残忍的人是高文卿！他正说着，就猛地撞击我前列腺处的敏感点，一阵恐怖的酥麻感袭上全身，已经不行了，就要撑不住了。这时，我可怕的恋人突然改变折磨方式——一种更缓和，也更直击要害的模式。他用阴茎在我体内大幅度画圈，这是一种能使人五脏六腑错位的残酷运动，我可怜的膀胱受到了来自各方向的猛烈挤压。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊……”我发疯了一样痛苦地嚎叫。  
我即将决堤的身体叫嚣着，意识逐渐模糊，只能感觉到膀胱无力地抖动着，同时竭尽全力挣扎着的括约肌死死钳住高文卿的阴茎。  
我好像经历了霎那的昏厥，然后感到一股温暖的液体顺着大腿内侧流淌。我最终还是难逃屈辱。  
委身于这样的恶魔恋人之下，又有什么是能逃掉的呢？  
松懈下来的括约肌无法立即收缩，我就这样在高文卿面前排尿，把喝下去的几杯红茶全部泻了出来。  
高文卿的喉咙深处发出一阵「咯咯咯」的阴笑，他托起我的下巴，说道：“真脏啊，随地乱尿，你是狗吗？真是不可救药的骑士……”  
他一把翻过我的身体，从正面再次操进我的身体。  
  
  
================================  
公元 2018.12.04  
  
实际上，高文卿已经整整四天没有和我做爱了，为什么会这样？  
  
  
================================  
公元 2018.12.05  
  
今天高文卿说我盯着他看的眼神很奇怪，明明奇怪的人是他才对！  
  
  
================================  
公元 2018.12.12  
  
高文卿这周每天都被派去修炼场，早出晚归，他该不会是……那我可怎么办？  
  
  
================================  
公元 2018.12.14  
  
我和高文卿终于在一场长线车轮战后，不顾一身疲惫，在睡前做了一次。  
他射在我体内后，那种暖融融的被填满的感觉还没有充分回味，高文卿就离开了我的身体，在我额头上留下一吻，“晚安，兰斯。”就倒头呼呼睡去。  
  
凌晨，我实在焦躁得难受，就一个人溜进浴室，翻出我藏在储物柜顶层的秘密道具——一个在梅林推荐的网站上邮购的震动棒，我选择了适合自己身体的形状，以及xxxl号，只比高文卿的小一点点。  
我张开腿坐在浴室里的等身镜前，露出会阴和后穴。  
高文卿和我做爱时，看到的应该就是这个视角的我吧……我的身体居然如此色情啊。  
涂抹了一点配备的润滑油，毫不费力就把震动棒整个塞进了后穴。被无机质的硬物填满的感觉怪怪的，没有高文卿的阴茎那种灼热、坚挺却温柔的压迫感。我开启开关，直接调到最高档，感受到的绵密震动感远不如高文卿的抽插有力。  
前列腺被持续刺激几分钟后，倒是开始感觉到舒服了，后穴分泌的淫液和润滑油混在一起，在震动下形成一片小水雾，这样观察自己，感觉真的很奇怪，但是也很舒服。很快，我的呼吸变得粗重起来，就要发出悠长的呻吟。  
  
*******  
  
高文卿这时破门而入，盛怒之下的他眼神凶狠，他扣住我的肩膀一把将我转向他，从我的体内抽出还在嗡嗡震动的色情玩具，在我面前徒手把坚硬的塑料棒折成两半扔进垃圾桶。  
接下来，他向我伸出拳头，我原以为他要殴打我，谁能想到他竟把整个拳头捶进了我的肛门。  
从身体内部被殴打的感觉令我哭叫出声，他还在折磨我，半条手臂都进入了我的身体。很快，暴力的拳交让我昏死过去。  
当我醒来时，高文卿还在用粗大的阴茎反复操弄我。“是我的错…”我想向高文卿道歉，喉咙却发不出声。  
  
  
================================  
  
  
高文放下紫色记事本，凝视天花板思考了大约十分钟才缓和过来，意识逐渐回归现实，莫名充血的下体也稍事冷却。  
  
“兰斯洛特这家伙……看来要好好和他谈一谈了。”高文揉着太阳穴。他又为这份危险的“记录”是被他，而不是别的什么人发现而感到庆幸。  
  
已经到了和兰斯洛特约定的时间，虚掩的门外，走廊里回响起一个高大男人慵懒的脚步声。  
  
“晚上好，高文卿。”这部危险“记录”的作者出现在高文的门前。  
  
高文抬起头看向来者，拿起枕边的记事本晃了晃，对面的人的脸色瞬间从刚刚沐浴后的粉红变得血色全无。  
  
“你……你是怎么？”  
  
“是意外，意外！我也不是有意要看的…”高文苦笑着解释，紧接着又说：“这里面写的，都不是事实吧？”  
  
明知故问的质问总是带有威胁的意味。  
  
“当然不是……”  
  
“兰斯洛特你这人，怎么说呢，真是……”  
  
“我………”  
  
“这样我也很困扰啊！你有妄想的自由，也可以写下来。但是，你让我的名字一字不差地出现在这里面，可是会给我带来名誉危机的！”  
  
“………….”  
  
“兰斯洛特，你不要以为把我写成一个混蛋，还可以装作什么也没发生！”高文提高了音量。  
  
兰斯洛特先是抿起嘴唇盯着地面发愣，然后一溜烟儿逃离现场。  
  
“你这家伙！”高文大叫着追出去。  
  
他很清楚兰斯洛特的常规逃离路线，这次一定是要逃往距离高文卧室最近的活动室，然后钻进更衣室把自己反锁起来，他上次就是这么做的。  
  
高文还是晚了一步，他赶到时看到更衣室的声控灯已经因为有人入内而亮起，离门最近的一个隔间被占用了，他能听到里面人气喘吁吁的声音。  
  
“兰斯洛特…”他敲了敲更衣室的门。  
  
里面没有回应，高文坐在地上安静地等待，直到声控灯重新熄灭。  
  
见里面的人仍没有任何动静，开始失去耐心的骑士重新开口：“要是再这样下去，我要去求助御主啦。”  
  
“如果你把那东西拿给御主看，她会和我解除主从契约，马修也会说，‘兰斯洛特果然脑子有问题啊，真是变态，好恶心’之类的话……”兰斯洛特回答，他的声音好像是把脸埋了在膝盖间。  
  
“不，我觉得御主会认为我才是变态。”高文嘀咕道。  
  
“不过，兰斯洛特，”高文继续说，“你，真的希望被那样对待吗？”  
  
“求求你饶了我，不要问这种问题！”里面的人大喊。  
  
“兰斯洛特卿真是不可救药啊——”高文故意提高音量，“难道你喜欢这样的，‘恶魔恋人’？噗哈哈……”  
  
说出最后一个词时，高文终于忍不住笑场了，兰斯洛特则在更衣室里羞耻地捶木隔板。  
  
“好了好了，我不捉弄你了，不然我真的要成为恶魔了。我会把这个本子还给你，毕竟它是属于你的东西，由你来处置，不过我建议你这次把它藏在一个更稳妥的地方。”  
  
说着，高文将紫色记事本塞进了隔间门的缝隙。  
  
然后他摇着头微笑起来，继续说道：“其实，我没有真的生气，只是感到意外，还有一点担心…不过，我也挺开心能看到兰斯这样的一面，因为我能看出来，即使那个所谓的‘我’是那么的过分，那个‘你’也是深深喜欢着的。还有就是那种事，原来你这么迷恋我的身体啊……”  
  
说道这里，高文清了清嗓子，隔间里面似乎传出了奇怪的咕哝声。  
  
“我不想做伤害你的事，但是看了你写的东西后，我觉得也许应该考虑换一种方式‘爱’你了…”高文微妙地强调了「爱」这个动词，继续说，“有性幻想其实也很正常啊，就算是我也会有，只不过我是个粗人，不怎么会遣词造句，就没写下来罢了。比如，我想看兰斯穿成小狗的样子和我做爱，毛茸茸的耳朵和小尾巴……我不知道该怎么描述，所以你来扮给我看，日记剩下的篇幅我们一起来写怎么样？”  
  
更衣室隔间的门猛地打开，体重81公斤的男人像大型猛犬一样扑向高文，把脸埋在他的胸膛间呜咽着。  
  
高文梳理着紫色的短发，继续他温柔的吐露：“我一直很担心，因为你的身体一开始很敏感，我们尝试了好几次才成功……真没想到你喜欢那种比较…比较用力的风格。”  
  
高文觉得也许「用力」是对兰斯洛特的那种癖好的一个相对恰当的形容词。  
  
“高文不用把那种东西当真，我不想强迫你为我做任何事，保持现在的样子就已经很好了，真的。”兰斯洛特终于抬起脸看着高文。  
  
“我也有尝试新鲜事物的热情啊，而且我已经想好怎么和你度过圣诞夜了！”  
  
高文挑起眉毛，露出了一个大大的微笑，让兰斯洛特在惊喜之中还捎有一点点害怕。  
  
然后他们就黏糊糊地依偎在一起回到高文的房间去了，离开前高文还不忘提醒兰斯洛特：千万别把记事本忘在更衣室里！


End file.
